1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a protective jacket, and more particular to a protective jacket for covering an electrical device, such as a USB portable storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology advances bring a variety of commercial electrical devices, such as USB portable storage devices (USB flash discs), cell phones, and MP3 players. These technologies have not only enriched our lives but also improved our work efficiency. Among the foregoing electrical devices, USB portable storage devices are used to store data popularly because of the advantages of huge storage capacity, fast transmission rate, low cost, convenience, and pluggable feature. However, users usually lost their USB portable storage devices carelessly due to the small size. Beside, the USB connector of the device is easily damaged by collision. For overcoming the foregoing problems, suppliers provide an USB portable device with a protective jacket.
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrating top views showing a protective jacket of an electrical device according to a prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the protective jacket includes a shell 65 and a fastening structure 68. The shell 65 includes a chamber 650 for receiving the insertion of the electrical device 60, and an opening 652 interlinked to the chamber 650 for leaving the connector 600 of the electrical device 60 revealed outside the shell 65. One end of the fastening structure 68 is connected to the electrical device 60, and the other end of the fastening structure 68 is left outside the shell 65. By actuating the exterior end of the fastening structure 68, the connector 600 would be extended outside the shell 65 or embedded inside the shell 65.
Although the protective jacket of the prior art protects the connector of the electrical device, there still are several problems illustrated as follows. The electrical device has a specific shape, and the fastening structure thereof has to conform to the shape of the electrical device for attachment. In order to provide protective jackets matching electrical devices with different shapes, suppliers have to spend high cost to set many molds for fabricating parts in different shapes. Besides, dust and mist will easily diffuse into the electrical device through the opening arranged on the shell and damage the device. Thus the life of the electrical device will be decreased. Therefore, the inventor offers the present invention for overcoming the problems set above.